Brooklyn Nights
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Bella Swan abandonó a Carlisle por ocultarle una tragedia invaluable. Consumida y atada a esos recuerdos, tiene que aceptar el presente que se desdibujó ante ella.


**Me encantó hacer este fanfiction espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo, bueno la verdad no, me la pasé la mitad del tiempo llorando como idiota escuchando Brooklyn Nights :( ****Estúpida canción perfecta y triste. En esta historia todos son humanos.**

_This is for ü _

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes presentes en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer (The Queen) y la canción de Brooklyn Nights le pertenece a Lady Gaga**

******Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

_Is not that I don't wanna love ü_

_Is not that I'm really over it_

_You know, you know_

_Is just that I can't watch us bleed to death_

_When we used to be Brooklyn Nights happy_

Tantos descubrimientos fascinantes sobre la Tierra, innumerables países y provincias en las que pude haber nacido y existido, pero sin embargo mi subconsciente se empeñaba en ponerme de vuelta como un estricto nazi a el lugar donde _el_ estaba. ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¡Qué imbécil! Nada me podría apartar de su conjuro. El conjuro renovado cada vez que lo miraba para mi propio deleite. Ojos azules que me pertenecían cuando me hablaban, ya sea para discutir las tarifas de las consultas o para reírnos de un paciente absurdamente nervioso. Apenas había llegado a Forks para visitar a mi reservado pero cariñoso padre Charlie-Que curiosamente estaba comprando cervezas en el abasto a cuatro cuadras de la casa de mi infancia-cuando al estacionar mi Volvo rentado lo veo recostado al pórtico de la puerta, con una expresión ansiosa y dolorida en su rostro agraciado con perfectas facciones y labios rosados curvados en una mueca. El no me dio opción. Me dijo que por no haberme despedido de él cuando me fui hace 2 años tenía que aceptar su propuesta de ser su recepcionista, _¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de por qué me fui? _Pensé sepultando mi amargura y regalándole una sonrisa, como era obvio el me terminó de destrozar con otra más suya, mas tierna, queriendo agraciar mis buenas vibras… Qué quizás nunca sintonizarían con su amabilidad, nunca lo sería, desde el principio hasta el final.

**Flash Back**

La víspera de Navidad me acunó en sus brazos cálidos llenos de villancicos y comida con mucha proteína hecha para engordarte 4 kilos en solo un mes. Excepto que cada vez que la olía me producían nauseas, tenía la anomalía de que no comía de lo que preparaba. Eso constituía muchos puntos a mi favor, pues la falda que me puse sólo por esa ocasión-Menos mal- era corta y hacía relucir mis piernas, mi único atributo y del cual no hacía gala casi nunca.

-Eres una tonta, ¡Te lo digo de corazón! ¿Qué pendeja no come de su propia comida?-Miré a Tanya en modo asesino y le pellizqué una nalga. Ella se rió, su risa tintineó en los oídos de Charlie, Renée y su recién adquirido segundo esposo. Nuestra familia no era grande pero todos nos llevábamos relativamente bien, incluso Charlie después de que mi mamá, Renée fuera casarse con Phil decidió no dejar que los viejos rencores derrumbaran su amistad. En eso me parecía mucho a Charlie, con tal y todos estuvieran felices me importaba poco sufrir en silencio.

-La verdadera pregunta del año es esta: ¿Qué pendejo se casaría contigo? Si eres la peor hermana que puede existir en nuestro árbol genealógico no me puedo ni imaginar como te ira siendo esposa.-Contraataqué. Ella hizo una mueca dolida y simuló estar llorando. Su mano relucía con un hermoso anillo de oro rosa… Como su cabello.

-Bueno, ya verán que mi prometido me querrá aunque no tenga tu facilidad para cocinar, Bella.-Ella me sacó la lengua y no pude evitar una carcajada. Mi hermana mayor gozaba de valores y la apariencia de la que mi alma carecía. Era hermosa, tierna, carismática y a sus 30 años era una modelo consumada, la protegida de varios Ateliers de la moda. Renée no paraba de mirarle en completa adoración, su hija mayor era su pilar, el más grande de sus logros como madre. Y luego vino mi parte favorita… Cuando evitó el siquiera notar mi presencia. También evité todo pensamiento negativo y me forcé a hablar.

-¿Y hoy podremos ver a tu hombre ideal?- Le pregunté. Esta parte despertó el interés de todos. Desde que Tanya nos dijo que estaba saliendo con ''_El hombre más importante de su vida'' _Nos imaginamos que debía de ser algo extremadamente serio, pues aunque era una modelo, mi hermana no se percataba de lo atractiva que era para los hombres y mucho menos se esforzaba en serlo, iba de capricho en capricho -Por no decir de un modelo más sexy que el otro-, así que cuando llegó sonrojada e hiperventilando a mi habitación al tener su primera cita con el susodicho me percaté de que al fin la despistada había prestado atención una vez en su vida y esperaba que fuera la primera y última, quería que tuviera un único amor, ese del que hablaban en los mitos y leyendas de la cultura humana. El que tuve hace exactamente 6 meses y corrí despavorida de _el._ Un relámpago cruel atravesó mi cráneo, el hecho de que no volvería a saber su bienestar o de sus anhelos inyectaban un ácido letal en mi conciencia. Pero por una parte me alegraba, el podría estar con una persona que pudiera darle todo lo que se merecía y esa no era Bella Swan.

-Bueno… Ya está llegando.-Dijo viendo su iPhone, su sonrojo aumentó y supe que no era por las velas aromatizantes esparcidas por la sala.

-Al fin, vamos a ver si da la talla.-Charlie se tragó todo el whisky restante de su vaso mirando amenazante a la puerta. Sonreí tratando de que el _recordarlo_ a cada segundo no causara estragos en mi ánimo.

-Qué poca fe, tranquila, nena tu heredaste mis gustos.-Dijo Renée pagada de sí misma y estaba 100% segura que veía a todas partes a ver donde carajo había dejado Charlie su arma de turno en la comisaría.

-Oh ¡No tienes idea! es un caballero, creo que se debió de haber equivocado de época, mami, cada vez que me ve, me saluda de _Señorita _y tiene estos ademanes tan elegantes...-Tanya hablaba, pero mi mente solo podía transportarme a aquella vez.

_-Señor, ya está deducido el presupuesto. ¿Quedó bien?_

_-No…_

_-¿Hay algo malo en las cuentas?, puedo revisar de nuevo._

_-Puedes llamarme Carlisle… Lo sabes._

_-Señor, si todo está bien entonces me retiro._

_-No hasta que escuche lo que tengo que decirle, Srita. Swan._

_-Está bien._

_-Considero de hipocresía la forma en la que me trata, en el trabajo o en su vida privada yo soy su hombre, que me diga Señor aquí y que en privado grite mi primer nombre no le hace menos mujer, ni va a dejar de serlo todo para mí, nunca… Déjame entrar, Bella._

_-Yo… _

-Voy a revisar el pavo…- No me importo que nadie respondiera, pues sólo fue un susurro para mí misma, una bienvenida al abismo en mi pecho, nadie se molestó en escucharme tampoco. Caminé hasta abrir la puerta de la cocina y el intenso olor de la paprika me atrapó. Suspire, la herida abierta, a carne viva se volvía más grande a cada paso… Cada maldito segundo. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en estos momentos?

-Sabía que eras tú.- La sorpresa no pobló mi cuerpo, la voz gruesa no era producida por mi mente... Él Había entrado por el jardín nexo a la cocina y se veía tan o más agitado de lo que lo estaba mi corazón sangrante. Ahí estaba el cuchillo, suicida, lo hundí un poco más, para comprobar si sentía lo mismo, y no era así… Era mucho peor. Verlo parado frente a mi, era ver todas las razones de mi pena. Si cuando lo conocí a mi alrededor me convertía en un ión neutro, que el fuera el prometido de Tanya me hacía algo menos inservible que un átomo muerto. El olor a comida me tenía mareada y con nauseas amenazando con hacerme vomitar.

-Sal de aquí… Maldito.-Susurré, el estaba considerablemente cerca, podía ver sus zapatos marrones duplicar mi visión.

-Mírame.-Su aliento mentado rocío mi cara y luché con todas mis fuerzas para no respirarlo.

-No.-Negué aterrada. El lo sabía. Sabía lo que me hacia el mirarlo de frente.

-Bella-Tomó mi mentón, pero no ejerció fuerza alguna… Hice el trabajo por el. Lo miré y sus ojos azules eran un reflejo más claro de los míos. Cruda tristeza, el espejo me miraba de vuelta, tapujos olvidados en el basto canal a su ser.

-¿Por qué llamas a Tanya de esa manera?-Mi voz ni se oía, tan baja, sólo para el. Muchas preguntas rondaban mi mente, mi cruel subcosciente las respondia todas... _No signifiqué nada en su vida_.

-Me abandonaste.-Su tono torturado greteó una parte desconocida de mi salud mental. Tragué en seco, sentía mis parpados mojados, nublados. Estrujé su camisa entre mis manos, su pecho, el reino de su corazón, estaba sumido en tumultos, ¿Eran mis manos o su cuerpo lo que temblaba?

-Deberías de irte.-Sollocé. Sus dedos casi traspasaban la piel detrás de mis orejas, la fuerza de su empuje aplastó mi cara contra la suya, sus labios limpiaban mis lágrimas y desesperados dominaron los míos rendidos sin oposición alguna a la auto-invitación de su lengua a mi interior. No creí que de aquellas cenizas un poco de aquel adictivo fuego se acoplara a esa parte olvidada, magullada de mi conciencia.

-Para.-Gemí, al abrir mi boca el me mordió el labio inferior, carente de cordura.-El… El horno.-Una de sus manos abandonó la presión en mi nuca congestionada y el horno dio un _click_, sugiriendo el final de la cocción. Renovó el beso, ahora agresivo, dolorosamente demandante. El aire escaso en nuestros pulmones se volvió contra nosotros y empujé su cuerpo de mí. Traté de recomponerme canalizando mi aura, tornándola fría. Él frunció el ceño ocultando su desesperación, se cruzo de brazos, recostado a la mesa de la cocina.

-Voy a terminar con Tanya, hoy.-La rabia subió a mi sistema nervioso, más mi tono permanecía susurrante.

-Es mi hermana de la que estas hablando, Carlisle.-

-¿Y? Tú llegaste primero. Aún si hubiera sabido anteriormente que era tu hermana no me hubiera importado más. No voy a dejarte ir. Ya no.-

-Vete…- El azul eléctrico en sus ojos se agravó. Casi podía ver las venas de sus bíceps traspasar la camisa blanca cubriéndolas.

-No fue tu culpa, Bella. Si hay alguien a quién culpar ese soy yo… No lo pude detectar a tiempo.-

-Tanya si es una mujer de verdad, proponerle matrimonio fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.-Corrí hacia la puerta, mis esfuerzos nulos no me hicieron salir, no antes de que mis tacones me jugaran una mala pasada y me cayera en medio de Carlisle y la pared, el primero frenando a mi cabeza de estrellarse contra el piso. Él se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio desordenándolo a su paso y sus labios temblorosos limpiaron nuevas lágrimas surcando mi cara.

-No te hagas esto, de saber que te condenabas de esta manera… Dios… Con razón no me dejaste ir al hospital…-Sus dedos trazaron un patrón, acariciando mi cabello castaño, calmando mis ansias de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.-Eres tan terca hasta cuando tienes un gran dolor que los dos compartimos de igual medida.- Mi alma gritaba sangrante que no, que estaba mintiendo, el no tenía idea de lo que perder a mi hijo le había hecho a mi mente y supe que si dejaba que el se enlazara a mi decepción no habría tiempo ni amor que me permitiera funcionar como un ser humano.

-Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo con Tanya.-Me aparté de su cuerpo invitándome a sumergirme en su protección. El no cambió su postura de demente convicción.

-Eres la persona que más amo, no puedo estar con alguien a quien le prometí una vida sin ti… No tenía nada por lo que luchar, Bella.-Baje la mirada y me retuve contra la puerta, mi mano sostenía fuerte el pórtico a la dubitativa de ser arrastrada por mi diluvio y ser poseída de nuevo por su pasión.

-Será lo que tú quieras, Carlisle.-

* * *

La cena navideña transcurrió sin anomalías, alabaron mi pavo asado, Renné saludó efusivamente a Carlisle cuando ''llegó'' por la puerta principal y practiqué mi oxidada sonrisa forzada cuando Tanya se lanzó a sus brazos al estilo de recién casada, mientras el novio no dejaba de mirarme cada vez que Phil y Charlie se enfrascaban en una riña de deportes americanos, aumentaban de intensidad a medida que el whisky 17 años que el prometido de mi hermana trajo como un presente se agotaba.

-Entonces tienes 35 años, vives solo y eres doctor… No puedo negar que eso me tranquiliza un poco.-Como era de esperarse Charlie elogiaba la posición social dado que a el no le importaba la suya.

-Si… Algunos disfrutan cuidando de su reputación pero no lo necesito, espero que eso no sea ni se vea arrogante.-En ningún momento se fijó en Charlie, su frase salió bombardeada con intensidad y mi rabia turbia infligía más efecto en mí por el whisky en mi sistema.

-Creo que ahora necesita cuidarla, después de todo va a casarse con mi hermana Tanya, Sr. Carlisle.-Renée, sentada a mí lado me tomó la mano, firme en el apretón.

-Puedes llamarlo Carlisle, cariño.-Se dirigió a Carlisle quien tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el vaso en sus manos.-Dijo que podíamos tener confianza en el.-Renée se acomodó en su puesto, ignorante de mis emociones, su mano estrujando la mía era la única certeza de mi presencia.- Perdona a Bella, a sus 21 años aún le cuesta confiar en la gente que es cercana a la familia.-_No cuando el hombre sentado frente a mi va a destruirlos con sus decisiones _Pensé. Me levanté del sofá, consciente de que había llegado a mi límite.

-Estoy cansada, voy a retirarme a mi habitación. De verdad le deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad… Un placer conocerlo, _Sr. Carlisle_.-Mi escueta excusa fue entendida e imaginé la impotencia de Carlisle por no poder alcanzarme. Dancé con los tacones hasta llegar a mi habitación en el segundo piso.

Mi maleta yacía dejado de la cama, fue llenada con las cosas más útiles y primarias, logrando mi cometida la puse al lado de mi mesa de noche. Entre recuerdos y su regreso derramé mi pena en mi almohada hasta que el amanecer penetró en mi ventana. El sigilo no era mi fuerte pero se hizo imperativo así que con una llamada mi amigo de la infancia y el único que sabía de mi relación con Carlisle, Jacob Black, estaba estacionando su Rabbit a dos cuadras de mi casa. Sonreí melancólica hacia mi Chevy, Carlisle seguro lo había visto y se había vuelto sulfúrico.

Al entrar al auto de Jake, me saludó con un perezoso ademán, recostado al volante, su cabello negro y desordenado lo hacia ver como un niño a excepción de que su cuerpo de dos metros y sus músculos torneados distaban mucho de su cara, no le gustaba hacer gala de su físico pero dado a la situación en la que lo llamé, a las cuatro de la madrugada, el pobre sólo cargaba unos vaqueros gastados, con el pecho expuesto.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- Dije con obvio sarcasmo, El sabía que solía hacer bromas tontas cuando me sentía apenada.

-No, tu sabes, soy como un lobo, duermo a ratos.-Sonrió ampliamente, algo en sí hacia que el centro de mi ser se iluminara.

-Gracias, Jake… Quiero que me lleves al aeropuerto.-Sonreí, sus ojos negros e intuitivos no dejaban escapar mis intenciones.

-Huyes de nuevo ¿Eh? –

-No harás que cambie de parecer.- Posé una mano en su pecho desnudo, sus latidos y los míos en un dueto al lamento.

-Siempre estaré aquí, Bells. No tengo un maldito titulo en Medicina, ni soy un rubio arrogante y altruista, pero te amo lo necesario.

-Yo también te amo, Jack-Lo bese en la mejilla, notando su presión aumentar.- Aunque no sea lo necesario.-

Durante el tiempo que nos tomó llegar a mi destino, la necesidad por respirar a Carlisle me mutilaba las vísceras a su antojo. Jake, no dejó de sujetar mi mano con la suya, más caliente y solidaria de lo que nunca imaginé.

**Fin Flash Back **

El pasar del tiempo era algo inconfundible y sin filtros, no olvidas viejos hechos, pero si aprendes a vivir con ellos mientras te dejen. Tenerlo arriba de mí, concentrando su deseo en mi interior destruía el hielo residente en mi conciencia y me invitaba a abrazar el intenso empuje hacia el precipicio que nos pertenecía.

-No te detengas.-Susurré, mi voz entrecortada por la fuerza de su sexo dominando mis sensaciones.

-¡Amor!-El conocido apretón de mi vagina se agravó, el me presionó las uñas contra la carne de mis caderas, sabiendo del efecto venidero, sin esperarlo, apresurando la dicha con sus estocadas inhumanas mientras mis gemidos inundaban mi habitación.

La explosión entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos nos liberó, nuevos jugos embadurnaron la colisión, aún dentro de mi movió mi cara, donde sus labios dejaron un beso mojado en mi frente. Gruño cuando réplicas de mi orgasmo lo apresaron de nuevo.

-Voltéate.-Me voltee y caí boca arriba en la cama.

-Carlisle-El me sonrió abrazándome con un brazo por encima de mis pezones.

-Dime…-Sus parpados se abrieron, la obscuridad de la habitación en la que había pasado toda mi vida tornaban sus orbes grises, un brillo mínimo traslucía en sí, por la luna besando mi ventana.

-Quédate esta noche- El asintió sobando mi cabello hasta quedar rendida de cansancio.

Me despertó el no sentir su respiración tocando mi cuello. No me tomó mucho encontrarlo, Carlisle estaba en la cocina, desnudo y decorando un plato con fresas y crema chantilly, en el centro del mismo estaba la primera receta que el me había enseñado al conocernos... Pancakes. En el castillo de nuestros recuerdos, las noches que pasábamos a escondidas en su loft en Brooklyn eran mis memorias mas preciadas, el había sido el autor de mi pasión y mis risas incontrolables.

Dejé en un segundo lugar a mi estómago fastidioso, concentrándome en su cuerpo y el me miró fijo, una sonrisa malévola se apoderó de sus labios, rojos de tantos besos que había recibido de mí la noche anterior.

-Se nota que duermes como un oso invernando.- Me sonrojé bajando mi cara para esconderla entre mi cabello. Su risa gruesa atinó en mis oídos-Es broma, Bella… Ven aquí…-Me tomó de la mano y me empujó hasta estar frente a frente con el plato separándonos, me dio una fresa en la boca, me sonrojé más por el hecho de que se lamió los labios con la lengua viéndome comer.-Por suerte, tu reloj mental te despertó tres horas antes de que vayamos a trabajar.-Se puso detrás de mi dejando el plato en la mesa y me abrazó, presionando su erección contra mis glúteos.-Mi diosa.-Sus manos masajearon mis senos, pinchando mis pezones. Utilizó su brazo para separarme las piernas dejando en descubierto mi intimidad.-Te amo.-Me dio pocos momentos para responder, dos de sus dedos implacables entraron en mi cavidad vaginal, rodeando y controlando mi placer. Cuando pensaba que me iba a dejar, Carlisle reducía su bombeo y me hacia gemir en frustración, el mismo se impacientó y con un solo movimiento ya estaba dentro de mi, fabricó arremetidas colosales, tomando mis nalgas en sus manos.

-¡Bella!-Gruño, su placer extasiado danzaba con el mío entre nuestros gemidos y orgasmos. Él me miró, sonriente y negando con la cabeza como si lamentara haberse despertado de un sueño único.

* * *

-¿No piensas que es raro?-La cara cincelada de Tanya mostraba líneas de preocupación por su frente. La miré de reojo por unos segundos, si estuviera manejando sola en mi Chevy no lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarme a un barranco.

-Quizás es que le cuesta adaptarse… A la vida de casado… No lo sé, sé muy poco del tema, Tanya.-Palabra que salía de mi boca, Karma que me arrastraba al infierno. Mi hermana había insistido en acompañarme a La Push a una fiesta de Jacob-El cual no conocía-sólo porque ''Necesitaba algo más en qué pensar que en su esposo con discapacidad sexual'' Me sentí cien veces más culpable por pensar en que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en el ocio en vez de estar pasando mi día con Carlisle. Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Lo sabía de sobra.

-Oye, ¿Ya sabes para donde vamos no?-Tanya asintió sonriente.-La Push es a prueba de Louboutins y Balenciaga, debiste de venir más acorde.-Sentada a mi lado mi hermana parecía el sueño mojado de Mario Testino, con un vestido de falda corta y unos tacones negros de punta roja.

-Tengo un contrato con ambos ¿Qué esperabas? Además, tu no tienes un contrato con Gap y es lo único que usas.-Reí derrotada.

-Buen punto.-

Cuando llegamos a La Push Tanya se bajó de mi Chevy en completo asombro, vi la casa de Jake y no vi nada nuevo.

-¡Esto es como ver la nueva colección de Chanel!-Negué con la cabeza quitándome la imagen mental de Jake con el aspecto de Karl Lagerfeld.

-Ven, entremos.-Incluso antes de entrar a la casa había gente hablando y bebiendo cerveza en el porche, no vi en ningún lado a Jake, así que pasé de largo tomando a Tanya de la mano, ella sólo me seguía mientras que todos la veían como la Lady Gaga de la fiesta.

-¡Hey, Bella! Al fin llegas.-Jacob estaba en la cocina, cuando me vio de inmediato sonrió tiernamente.

-Hola, Hulk.-Bromee. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y su cabello más largo, hasta el término de su cuello. El bufó pellizcando mi brazo y notó detrás de mí a Tanya, no la podía ver con exactitud porque por alguna extraña razón cuando miré hacia atrás estaba encendida en llamas de lo sonrojada que estaba escondida por mi espalda.

-Ella es Tanya, mi hermana.-Me aparté y dejé que Jake la viera… No esperé su reacción, ambos se miraron como si estuvieran mirando el sol por primera vez, los ojos claros de Tanya no se apartaron por un buen rato de Jake y tampoco el quería dejar de contemplarla. A Jake solía contarle todo lo que me pasaba en la vida, desde mi primera menstruación hasta mi primera vez con Carlisle, y por cosas del destino nunca había conocido a Tanya y el no mostraba interés en conocerla tampoco.

-Yo…Yo…-Balbuceó Jacob.

-Él es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo.-Lo ayudé, Tanya abrió y cerró la boca anonadada.

-Un… Placer… Jacob-Dijo mi hermana, al fin, para mi avergonzante posición.

-¿Quieres… Una cerveza?-Ella asintió y sin dejar de mirarle lo siguió al refrigerador donde empezaron a susurrarse, Jake se reía de los chistes malos de Tanya y ella se sorprendía de las interminables charlas de él respecto al arreglo de motocicletas. Poco a poco me alejé de ellos a sabiendas de que mi amigo y mi hermana se llevarían más que _bien_ por los vientos que soplan.

* * *

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-Tanya me zarandeaba simultánea con su voz chillona y agitada.

-Uhg.-Mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas cayó al piso por su cruel arremetida.

-Es hermoso, perfecto, tiene una sonrisa PERFECTA y… No podemos dejar de hacer el amor y me dice que me ama y yo lo amo también y cuando vio mi anillo de casada lo tiró al piso y dijo que le vale mierda que el es mi hombre y ¡AAAAAHHH!-Abrí la boca en shock y la miré a punto de una combustión espontánea.

-¿Ustedes…Tuvieron…?-Ella asintió.

-El primer día que nos conocimos… ¡Bella! Necesito divorciarme de Carlisle cuanto antes, no quiero estar con el, Jake y yo queremos irnos a vivir a Paris juntos. El es el hombre de mi vida. ¡Bella! ¡Bella!...-Y así siguió hasta que mis oídos sangrantes ya no aguantaban tal tortura.

-¡ESTAS LOCA MUCHACHA DEL DEMONIO!-Charlie se levantó del sillón echando humos. Carlisle suprimía una sonrisa arrogante mirando la escena digna de novela.

-¿Estás consumiendo metanfetaminas de nuevo, hija?-Pronunció Renée preocupada. Tanya se mantenía con la mirada en alto, una vez que tomaba una decisión esta era para siempre…Y ella rara vez tomaba decisiones.

-Barboteen todo lo que quieran, pero… Carlisle, quiero divorciarme de ti lo más rápido posible.-Su tono modulado y frío no le afectó.

-Como desees.-Admitió. Ella sonrió con ojos llorosos, en parte feliz, en parte herida.

-Oh Dios, pensé que sería más difícil… ¡Maldito incapaz!-Carlisle me miró extrañado cuando solté una carcajada.

-No es necesario recurrir a insultos… Somos una familia honrada, _Sr._ Carlisle y espero que en un futuro pueda perdonar las barbaridades de mi hija.-Renée se limpió una lágrima y se fue a la cocina.

-No se preocupen… Me encargaré de que el proceso sea lo más rápido y efectivo posible.-Con eso me tomó de la mano y juntos nos fuimos de mi casa.

* * *

-Ahora, Bella Swan, me vas a decir a donde fuiste luego de la cena navideña en tu casa hace 2 tortuosos años- Gemí, el sonido de mis panties siendo destrozadas por un costado reventaron mis tímpanos.

-New York.-Me mordí el labio, su respiración estaba cerca de mi sexo.

-Dónde en New York.-Demandó.

-B… Ah-Me apretó mi pezón derecho hasta hacerme gritar.-¡Brooklyn!

-¿Qué había ahí? ¿Con quién viviste por 2 años?-Un latigazo de su lengua trazando mi vulva hizo a mis piernas temblar incontrolables.

-Dios mío.-El intenso ardor en mi glúteo se presentó.-Estaba trabajando para una empresa… Para Volturi's Editors… Vivía sola en un departamento… No hice nada más que trabajar… Y pensarte.-El abandonó su posición de rodillas y me miró a los ojos.

-Entonces escapaste solo para que Tanya no te condenara.-Asentí.-Ahora… Hay algo que debes saber… Jacob le contó sobre nuestra relación.-Mi mueca de horror lo alarmó.-Tranquila… Ella está muy feliz ahorita, dijo que le tomaría tiempo volverte a hablar pero que por más motivos que sea… Tú eres su hermana y su mejor amiga.-

-Por eso no contesta mis llamadas… Carajo-El frunció los labios.

-Dale tiempo.-Me abrazo apasionadamente, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar contra su cuello esperando de mi hermana una redención y no sabría si llegaría pronto.

Sin percatarme me había quedado dormida en el sofá de cuero de la casa de Carlisle, él me abrazó todo este tiempo fundiendo una sonrisa tierna en mi mirada.

-Hola.-Me beso suave.

-Hola…-El entrecerró los parpados, haciendo de sus ojos dos diamantes angelicales.

-Brooklyn es en donde vive tu Tía Marylou... Y en el hospital estadal me conociste.-Sonreí recordando el encuentro tan vergonzoso. Cuando tenía 16 años me había caído de lleno contra el asfalto por la cultura machista de mi loca Tía y terminé en el hospital con la nariz hecha mierda pero bien vestida y con unos tacones envidiables que habían sido el motivo de mi desgracia, él era el doctor de turno, tenía unas ojeras épicas, se veía muy cansado pero mi estado le dio risa y yo también le sonreí porque no había visto a ningún hombre con una cara tan expresiva, amable y varonil a la vez, cuando dejó de sonreír me dijo que me faltaba un diente…

Y hubo una conexión extraña y hermosa que resolvimos cuando me recuperé, escapándonos a su pequeño apartamento, perdiendo mi virginidad, hablando por horas de nuestras experiencias más influyentes y profesando nuestro amor el uno al otro.

-Si, me pareció muy romántica la manera en que me alineaste el tabique.-El se carcajeó desilusionado.

-Bueno… Valió la pena tu torpeza.-Dijo besando mí ya sana nariz.

-Te dije que no soy buena caminando en tacones, pero mi Tía Marylou insistió en que debía de comportarme como una mujer, vestirme como una y todo eso.-Él se mordió el labio mirándome con lujuria.

-Oh… Tú si eres una mujer, Bella Swan.-Y bajó a mi entrepierna desnuda para hacerme gritar en un júbilo de crudo placer… Hasta que me hizo llamar a los siete ángeles del cielo… Que vinieron a saludar una y otra y otra vez…

**_7 meses luego_**

Los ojos claros de Tanya me miraban demoniacos ni una pizca de su ternura quedaba, ella se paraba imponente en el marco de la puerta de mi casa desde sus 1.75cm. De altura sin contar los 18cm. Que sumaban sus tacones. Carraspee incómoda a punto de un colapso nervioso. Si hubiera sabido que estaría en esta posición ya me hubiera lanzado al barranco de La Push antes de pensar venirme a vivir con Carlisle en Brooklyn.

-Así que Bella Swan no puede visitar a nadie por cuenta propia, tienen que venir los esclavos a rendirte culto en el Harlem de Brooklyn.-Poco a poco una sonrisa a lo Hannibal Lecter sustituyo su mueca de diva.-Oh… Olvidé que las brujas tienen prohibido ir a Paris.

-Tanya…-Una voz grave venida desde atrás de mi hermana pareció prender un switch en ella y se volvió en una posición casi sumisa.

-Jake…-Dijo ella sonrojándose. El me sonrió como siempre lo hacia, tan brillante como una estrella surcando la aurora.

-Hey, Bella… Sólo para dejarlo claro, fue su idea venirte a visitar, no ha parado de preocuparse por ti desde que nos fuimos a Paris.-Fruncí el ceño, muy confundida. No sabía si por el estilo directamente compatible al de Tanya que ahora portaba mi mejor amigo o por su extraña declaración de que ella se preocupaba por mi.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Ella murmuró un ''¡Hum!'' y me dio la espalda. Jake bufó impaciente.

-Ehm… Cariño, explícale.-Ella se digno a contestarme.

-No puedo creer que te quedaras con Carlisle, ¿Te gustan los incapaces? ¿Te excita que no se les dispare el cohete? ¡Enferma!-Exploté en una risa histérica y ansiosa.

-Eh… Tanya…-

-Soy completamente capaz de eyacular en cualquier parte que mi amaba Bella desee.-A mi lado, llegó Carlisle sujetándome de la cintura con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.- De hecho, Tanya, eyaculé hace menos de 10min. No voy a decir en donde porque ese no es tu problema ¿Verdad, Jacob?-El asintió nervioso ante mi hermana, demasiado furiosa para siquiera replicar.

-¿Tienes whisky?-Escupió Tanya en mi cara.

-S-Si…-Ella misma se invitó a nuestra casa despotricando a diestra y siniestra en lo que encontraba algo malo en la decoración, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando Heathcliff nuestro Collie se le montó encima para saludarla con saliva anti-gérmenes.

-¿Esta vez no se te va a ocurrir arreglar la situación sola?-La mano cálida de Carlisle se entrelazó a la mía dándome confianza y certeza de que con el todo iba a salir bien… Si lo hacíamos juntos.

-No.-Sonreí devolviéndole la ternura en sus facciones, aprestándonos al torbellino.

**FIN**

**¿Les gustó? Déjenme saber su opinión positiva o negativa en un _review_.**

**Saludos **


End file.
